User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Slow Date
Hoggie wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of himself, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Berty answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Sanna sitting in/on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a playdate. She sighs sadly, unaware of Hoggie's error. Back at Berty's trailer, the oblivious (Oblivious only to have wrong person) Hoggie holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Berty thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While Hoggie drives, Berty happily munches on the chocolates Hoggie gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Waffles looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to himself, unaware that Hoggie's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, Hoggie runs over the cone and drives into Waffles's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Waffles, cutting him in half at the waist. Luckily for Hoggie, (Not the other, who is with him...) his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Berty, this caused the top of his hat and the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Berty's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Berty to twitch. (But Berty at least do sounds...) We now cut to a drive-in movie where Hoggie's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Berty's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Berty's legs twitch and rub up against one of Hoggie's feet. Hoggie mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, Hoggie closes Berty's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As the Hoggie drives off, Berty's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Berty's ears. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Smelly is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Lola. She creeps to the door while Smelly continues dancing. Smelly sees Lola and thinks she's playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she shrieks and sprays him with pepper spray, then his eyes become intensely dry. Outside, Hoggie drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Smelly and Lola over the edge, causing their car to explode. Hoggie puts the car in park and places his arm around Berty, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Berty's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slaps Hoggie in the face. Back at Sanna's house, the forlorn rabbit sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see a dead Berty standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and Hoggie driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Berty's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Moral: Love is Blind! Category:Blog posts